creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
DEATHGirl
I’m sure you have all heard of the PBSKids show “WordGirl”. Well, if you haven’t, I’m not gonna waste my time explaining what it is to you and just start writing the creepy stuff. So there’s a lost pilot of the show from 2005 that to this day no one has a copy of. Except me, of course. And I’m not going to provide any footage for you, because I burned it. Anyway, the episode starts off complet— Wait, you wanna know how I got a copy of the pilot, don’t you? Well, uh, let’s see...I, uh...Someone taped it to a rock and threw it through my window. As I was saying, the episode starts off completely differently than normal. WordGirl is missing her eyelashes and the star on her chest. Likewise, Huggy is missing his lightning bolt. They are flying through the city with a grim exspression. Suddenly, WordGirl hears a cry for help with her super hearing, and flies toward the source of the sound. When they land, they see a crowd of people running around and screaming. Exposition Guy screams “Heeeeeeeeeelp! There’s a man killing people! We’re all doomed!” “There he is!” a woman screams, pointing. WordGirl and Huggy look in that direction to see—you’re not gonna believe this—DR. TWO-BRAINS! He was all bloody and looked rabid. I nearly vomited. I was getting really creeped out now. And I think WordGirl was too. His red eyes locked onto his next target—WordGirl. With a psychotic grin, he began to run at her. I was really scared now. So scared, in fact, that I paused the video. But that was my big wrong. Now that it was paused, I could see all the detail put into Two-Brains’ design. His teeth were sharp and yellow, his gloved fingers were visibly clawed, and his brain was constantly pulsing. I was amazed at how hyper photorealistic he looked. But then I made an even bigger wrong—I resumed it. Without hesitation, Dr. Two-Brains ripped into WordGirl’s stomach, blood flying everywhere. He then pulled out her guts and devoured them like an animal. The shot cut to her face and I realized with horror that during this, she was still alive. She didn’t scream in fear or pain, but instead she just watched. I watched in fear as Two-Brains dug his claws into WordGirl’s chest (which now had a pentagram on it) and tore out her photorealistic heart and sunk his teeth into it. Oh my God, it was so photorealistic I touched the screen to make sure it wasn’t real. It wasn’t. Finally WordGirl screamed until the last of her life faded away. Two-Brains let out a demented cackle before running away on all fours. The episode ended with a still image of WordGirl’s body. So as I said at the beginning, I made this up burned my copy of the pilot, so I can’t actually show you what the episode looked like. I can, however, show you the totally real cover art. Well, that’s about it for me. Let me just leave you with a warning: if you, by some odd chance, stumble upon this pilot, DON’T WATCH IT. It will haunt your mind forever. Well, that is, if you still have a mind... Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes